


A Special Story

by jacquelee



Category: Kindergarten Cop (1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Emma tells her kindergarten class the special story of when she herself was in kindergarten.





	A Special Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, thinking about something very special from childhood.

"And then the hallways filled with smoke, everyone ran around and screamed, many kids fell over and were ignored, it was chaos. At that moment, a stranger came and took Dominic. We all saw it and pointed at him, screaming 'stranger, stranger'. That gave Mister Kimble the clue he needed to go after him. 

"But we didn't know that, we just knew that a stranger in the school, a stranger taking a child, one of our friends, was a bad thing. And we were right. Always, always point out to an adult when you see a stranger somewhere they don't belong." 

Emma looked at her class, all eyes on her, mouths open, wonderment and rapt attention on every face. She smiled a little. 

"We all got out of the building safely, but Mister Kimble and Miss O'Hara went back inside to look for Dominic. There was so much noise, all the sirens and the students all being packed in one place that we didn't even hear the gunshots. But we saw what had happened when they brought out Mister Kimble. 

"He looked so weak and small on that gurney. So unlike the large, imposing man we had come to know and love. At that moment, all of us were afraid he might die. That we might never see him again.

"But of course, he didn't die. He came back, all healed up and ready to start our class again after just a few weeks. Early enough to teach our class for the rest of what was the most memorable year in all of our lives.

And that's it. Now let's do some coloring, shall we?" 

Watching the kids as they all shuffled off to find their crayons and settled down at the tables, Emma smiled. 

She always told the story to all her kindergarten classes. The story of how a cop became a great kindergarten teacher. Of how she herself first got the idea to also become a teacher. 

That year, those events had greatly shaped her life, even if she had just been a bystander, not directly involved. 

It was still the one thing in her childhood that was truly special, the one thing that had happened that made for an awesome story at the beginning of every new year.


End file.
